Darkness
by Little-Devil06
Summary: Tsuki Tatsu has been accepted into the Ninja Academy, but the path that lies before her is dark and mysterious. She has to overcome the physical abuse of her older sister, and uncover the secrets about her clan. With her best friend Sasuke Uchiha standing beside her, she charges head-on. But even in the safety of her best friend's arms, they get questioned for being too close.
1. Chapter 1

"—uki! Tsuki, get up!" I heard someone call to me.

"Wha…"

"Come on, you're going to be late." they said. I blinked a few times and realized it was my older sister, Hikari.

"Late for what?"

"The entrance ceremony."

"Ohmigosh!" I said while jumping out the bed. "Why didn't you wake me sooner?" I gathered some clothes and raced in the bathroom. I got ready as quickly as possible and ran out my room. I went downstairs and went into the kitchen, and pulled on my mother's dress.

"Where's the fire?" my dad asked.

"Come on you guys we're going to be late!" I said.

"Late for what?" my mother asked.

"The entrance ceremony!"

"Tsuki, the ceremony isn't until two weeks from now." father said.

"But…" Suddenly my sister started snickering. I looked at her and she was laughing herself to tears. "Hikari, how could you?"

"What, I saw an opportunity and I couldn't pass it up." she explained. I groaned and walked over to the doorway.

"And just where do you think _you're_ going?" mother asked as I sat down to put on my shoes.

"Out."

"Aww! Is Tsuki going to see her little boyfriend?" Hikari teased.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"She's blushing~!"

"S-Shut up!" I stammered and ran off. I walked out my compound to go find my best friend, who is NOT my boyfriend. "Sasuke!" I shouted when I walked into the Uchiha compound. His face lit up and he smiled at me.

"Hey Tsuki!" I ran over and almost knocked him down giving the biggest hug ever. He let out a tiny _oof_ on impact. "How've you been?" he asked when I released him from my bear hug.

"Great!"

"Hello Tsuki." I glanced behind Sasuke to see Itachi approaching us. My heart skipped a beat and I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. His silky raven hair was in its usual ponytail, and his bangs flowed in the gentle breeze.

"H-Hi Ita." I said calling him by his nickname. He smiled at me and the blush deepened.

"Come on you two, let's go." Itachi said. He held his hand out towards me and I quickly took it. I reached out for Sasuke's hand and he gave mine a little squeeze, and we walked to their house.

àß

Once I was done playing I said my goodbyes and walked downstairs to leave. Along the way I peeked into the kitchen and saw their mother standing there.

"Why must you be so stubborn?" she said and I looked further in to see their father.

"You know why, it's because of the legend."

"But this way we can change that, we can even make the future better."

"Stop trying to change it. You know what's going to happen, she's dangerous." He turned away from her and I acted like I just came down.

"Thank you for welcoming in your house." I said and bowed. He sighed and walked away. I put on my shoes and walked back to my compound.

Later that night I wasn't able to sleep, so I decided to check out "the room." It was on the far north side of the house, and I wasn't allowed in there. I knew they were hiding something and for some odd reason and I wanted to know. When I got there I opened the door as quietly as I could and slipped inside. The moonlight glowed from the window and filled most of the room with its light. I looked around and saw two swords on a holder and a big scroll with our clan's symbol behind it. I walked over to the swords and looked at the scroll; a red dragon with a stream of fire shooting out its mouth. I kneeled down and examined the swords. They were both jet black and blended in with the shadows, but the scabbard had speaks of gold that shined in the moonlight. I reached out to the sword on the top holder as I heard the door creak open. I froze with my hand in mid-air and turned towards the person who entered. Of all people it would be her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hikari asked.

"N-Nothing." I stammered and she suddenly teleported in front of me, glaring.

"Don't stick your nose where is doesn't belong." she threatened and roughly grabbed me by the wrist and yanked me up.

"Oww! Hikari that hurts!"

"This is nothing compared to what _real_ pain is like." Her grip on me tightened and I was flung against the wall. She gripped my other wrist and pinned me to my spot.

"Please," I begged. "I'll do anything, just let me go."

"You'll do anything huh? Then why don't you just disappear." she said with an eerie look upon her face. It seemed like she was staring into my soul, and I could have sworn her eyes changed from their normal brown to a light green. She closed her eyes and released me. "Get out." she whispered threateningly. I ran all the way to my room, and curled up in my bed crying. I held my throbbing wrist and could feel the indents were her fingernails dug deep into my skin. Now I _know_ they are hiding something.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I went to my aunt's house to go get some medicine for my slightly red and aching wrist.

"What happened?!" she asked with alarm when I walked into her little shop.

"It was a simple mistake, I take full blame." She got out some medicine and applied it to my wrist.

"It was Hikari wasn't it?" I just stared at the ground and didn't reply. "That girl has been giving you trouble ever since she found out…" She trailed off.

"Found out what?"

"It's nothing you should worry yourself about. I'm guessing you don't want your mother to know about this?"

"No…"

"Alright, your secret is safe with me." she said as she treated my other one. Once she finished wrapping them she told me to come back later on so I could get more medicine. "Just put some on every day and night, ok?"

"Alright, thanks auntie." I said and walked down to Ichiraku to get some yummy ramen. Of course when I got there I wasn't alone. "Hi Naruto." I said when I sat down.

"Wi shuki, how ah yo!" (hi tsuki, how are you!) I giggled at him as he tried to talk while stuffing his face.

"I'm good."

"There's my favorite costumer! What can I get for ya?" Teuchi, the owner asked me.

"One chicken ramen please."

"Alright, coming up."

"Hey Naruto?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Did you get accepted into the academy?"

"Of course I did, because one day I'm gonna become Hokage. Believe it!" he replied.

"That's great! Maybe we'll get to be in the same squad together too."

"You wouldn't want to be with me…"

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I'm a monster, everyone knows that."

"Well I'm not like everyone. In fact I think you're really cool."

"You mean it?!"

"Yeah!"

After my one bowl and Naruto's third I decided to call it quits. "How can you eat so much?" I asked Naruto. He only shrugged his shoulders and went back to slurping up his noodles. All I could do was smile at him as I paid for my bill. "Alright, see you later." I stepped out and was greeted by Itachi. "Oh Ita."

"I thought I might find you here. Your mother told me to come get you."

"Oh…ok."

"Is something wrong?"

"Can we go the long way?"

àß

_I bet Hikari told mother what happened last night and I don't want to try and explain why I was there. I can still remember that look she gave me, and the way her eyes changed. Why does she hate me so much and say that she wanted me to disappear? I just don't know if—_

"Hey, did you hear me?" Itachi asked snapping me out my thoughts.

"Oh sorry."

"Are you sure everything's ok? You're not acting like yourself."

"I'm fine."

"I can tell when you're lying." he said and I sighed.

"Why do you care? If I were to disappear you wouldn't look for me." Tears were on the brink of overflowing as I spoke.

"That's not true. I would never—"

"Just leave me alone." I said and started to walk off.

"Tsuki, wait." I felt a slight pressure on my wrist when he grabbed it, and a sudden pain jolted throughout my arm. It took all my strength to keep from yelling out.

"Let go!" I hissed.

"No, not until you tell me what—"

"I said let go!" I snapped and glared at him. He flinched and I yanked my hand away as he hesitated. I ran into the forest as he called my name. When I thought I was far enough I stopped and sat on the ground, leaning against the base of a tree. I rubbed my aching wrist and took deep calming breaths as I fought back the pain and tears. It wasn't long before I heard his footsteps from behind. "Why did you come after me?" I asked.

"Because you disappeared." I turned around and saw that he had a concerned look upon his face, but a soft smile formed across his lips. "Can I join you?"

"Sure." He sat next to me and sighed softly.

"You know I would do anything for you, right?" he said.

"I know."

"And you can talk to me about anything, I'll listen."

"I know you would." A tear that escaped and slid down my cheek was wiped away. I felt his arm around my shoulder as he pulled me close. Right then and there is when I spilled everything. I told him about the many times that Hikari mistreated me and the current one that injured my wrists. After all that, I sat there and cried.

"I'm sorry. I never knew you had to go through all this." he said when my sobs reduced to sniffles.

"It's ok, and besides it's just a little bruise."

"No it's not ok! She is physically hurting you, and I won't allow it."

"But Itac—"

"I'll protect you, and that's a promise I'm willing to keep."

"…Thank you."

At the entrance of my compound he wished me luck and we went our separate ways. When I entered the house I found mother sitting in the kitchen. "You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Have a seat, it's time I told you a little about our clan's history." she said and I sat next to her. "Every so often someone is born into the clan with a special ability."

"A special ability?"

"Yes. This person will be able to protect the clan, and you are that special person."

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes, even thou you have an ice based chakra you'll bring hope and peace to the clan. You are the Chosen One."


	3. Chapter 3

The days leading up to the ceremony were focused on using my powers to perform a jutsu. I worked day in and out perfecting what I learned and before long I knew two ice jutsus, and the big day was here. As we got ready to go I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

àß

"Iruka, I would like you to meet someone." my mother said. A man with brown hair that was slicked back into a ponytail came over. When he was close enough I could tell he had a big scar across his nose. _However he got it, it must have hurt._

"Oh, you must be Tsuki; I've heard nothing but great things about you."

"It's nice to meet you." I said and bowed.

"Well I know you'll do fine here, just like your sister."

"Who knows," Hikari said. "She might be even better." I looked at her and she glared at me. _I knew her words were too good to be true._ As they were chatting I slipped away and sat on the swing looking at the crowd of people. I felt someone tug backwards on the rope and made me glide forward. When I looked back I saw Itachi.

"You're looking a little lonely here, what's wrong?" he asked. I lower my face so my bangs cover my eyes.

"Nothing."

"You're lying~" he says and smirked.

"No I'm not." I blurt out feeling nervous.

"I can tell when you are." I growl lightly and looked at the growing crowd not able to see my parents or sister anymore.

"I'm just not ready; I don't think I can do this."

"What?!" I look up to see Sasuke with a disappointed look on his face.

"Sasuke…"

"What do you mean you're not doing this? We said we were going thru this together." he said as I got off the swing.

"I know but —"

"No, together!" he says interrupting me. I crossed my arms and turned away from him. "We could help each other out when needed, ok?" I heard him sigh when I didn't respond. "Please Tsuki?" Sasuke asked using that voice he _knew_ I'd do whatever it said. I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders as that voice whispered in my ear, "I need you." I felt a blush creep across my cheeks and a slight shiver went up my spine. It's sad how much power this voice had over me.

"Fine." I reply giving in.

"Thanks." he said smiling at his little win.

After the ceremony I walked with Sasuke and Itachi as our parents were in front of us. As we neared the route leading to my compound my mother called for me. "Can I stay with them a little longer?" I asked.

"Not today, you need to continue your training."

"But—"

"Tsuki," Hikari said. "Let's go." I looked at Itachi and silently begged him to let me stay. He smiled at me and placed a hand on my head.

"We'll hang out some other time, ok?" he said and ruffled my hair. I pouted and walked over to Sasuke and gave him a hug.

"Get lots of rest tonight." he reminded me.

"I will." I reply. The rest of the walk home was in deep silence.

When we got home I sat in the entryway to take off my shoes. "Tsuki, come here." Hikari said. I got up and walked over to her. She raised her hand and I suddenly felt a tingling and almost burning feeling on my cheek. My ears started ringing and the cooper taste of blood was in my mouth. "You should know better than to disobey your mother." she said. "Well…aren't you going to tell me you're not going to do it again?" I was still in shock and couldn't find the words to tell her. "I said answer me!" She grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head up.

"I won't do it again." I said thru clenched teeth. I felt her grip on me tighten as she looked at me and smirked.

"You're hopeless." she says and tosses me to the ground. She walked away and didn't even look back once. Her laugh echoed thru my mind as I laid there.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I just want to thank those that read this story and added it to their favorite list~! Don't forget to leave Reviews

FYI: _This type of font are for flashbacks __This is for thoughts _(just to be clear)

With everyone at the table together it almost felt like we were a caring and loving family. It settled my nerves as I started to feel a little queasy about my first day at the academy. When I was done eating my breakfast I headed to my room to finish getting ready.

"Tsuki, there is someone here to see you!" my mother called out. I headed downstairs and peeked around the corner. I smiled when I saw the familiar red and white fan on the person's back. I slowly and quietly sneaked up behind them and pounced on my target.

"Sasuke!" I yelled as I wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug from behind, and his whole body jolted by my surprise attack. "What brings you here?" I asked and giggled.

"Well…um…I-I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me to school."

"Sure just give me a second." I said and ran into the kitchen to grab my bento box. I came back to slip on my shoes and we walked out my compound. Sasuke and I filed in along with some other students and found a spot to sit in.

"Hey…he's an Uchiha, isn't he?" I heard a student behind us say.

"Yeah." His friend replied.

"So…is he a genius, too?"

"Uuuh…guess so." I felt anger start to swell inside me as they continued to talk about him, and they _knew_ we could hear them too. I looked to my left and saw Sasuke was getting annoyed by them and I lost it. I shot out my seat and turned to face the two boys.

"Yeah, he's an Uchiha, and yes he is a genius. Now if you don't have any more questions just shut up already!" I burst out. I could tell the room went silent and that others were staring but I didn't even care.

"You're a Tatsu right?" One asked.

"Yeah."

"So are the legends about your clan true? Who's the one?"

"The legends are true, and the one you're looking for is me." He suddenly lost all color in his face, and I saw that he was slightly trembling.

"Y-You're hanging w-with him…but you c-can't, it's not possible!?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked completely confused.

"Y-You're a monster, a freak!" The room grew to an eerie silence if that was even possible. I felt a sudden chill run though my entire body and I tensed up ready to fight.

"Take that back, how dare y—!" I stopped to feel something warm surround my wrist.

"Don't waste your time on them." I heard a soft and calm voice say. I looked down to see Sasuke's hand clasped around my wrist as he gently tugged for me to sit. I growled and glared at the boy and sat down. Sasuke's hand grabbed mine and our fingers twined together. The door to the classroom slid open and our Sensei walked in.

"Good morning students I am your teacher, Iruka. I am the one who will be training you to become great ninjas and fulfill your dreams and destiny."

àß

When we finally got a break I grabbed my bento box and disappeared with the crowd. I found a shady spot beneath a tree and I slid the lid off. I snapped the chopsticks apart and grabbed a piece of fish. **_You're a monster, a freak!_** The boy's words popped in my head as I thought back to what my mother said.

* * *

_It was a painful and aching experience I've ever been through, but I knew it wouldn't be the last. My mother sat in front of me reciting some type of spell from a scroll. "Do you want to continue?" She asked stopping the incantation._

_"Yes."_

_"Is this causing you pain?"_

_"Yes," _It's unbearable._ "But it's to help our clan."_

_"I know you will bring us honor."_

_"So…I'm the only one who has to go thru this, just because I'm the Chosen One?"_

_"I'm afraid so."_

* * *

With about half of the food left I put everything back and started to wonder around. I found myself at the training grounds watching Sasuke practice his shuriken throwing. He stopped for a second and turned to face me.

"How long are you going to stand there watching?" he asked smiling as sweat trickled down his face. I felt my heart skip a beat and I looked down at the ground so he couldn't see me blushing.

"I made too much and was wondering if you wanted the rest." I said practically shoving the box in his face.

"Thanks, but—"

"Please," I pleaded and grabbed his arm to stop him from moving. "You need to build up your energy after training so hard. I even brought an extra pair of chopsticks." I looked up and saw that he had a light shade of pink dusted across his cheeks, and my own blush deepened. I let him go and sat down. He took the box and sat beside me. I became nervous as he took the first bite. _What will he think of my cooking? I haven't let anyone try it before! What if he hates it?! What was I thinking?_

"The food is delicious, you're a fantastic cook." he said with joy.

"Thanks…and i-if you want, I could bring an extra box for you so when you're training you can fuel up quickly."

"You don't have to do that…"

"I want to, and this is my way of thanking you." I said and smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"You helped me out back in the classroom, it's the lease I can do." The bell rang signaling that classes were starting back and I stood up and started walking. I felt him grab my hand, and I was unexpectedly enclosed in his arms.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Thank you, Tsuki…for everything."


	5. Chapter 5

I had managed to survive the first day and before I knew it a week; and then a whole month had passed. Sasuke and I trained and worked hard to become stronger and stay at the top. Of course Hikari and her attacks weren't letting up anytime soon, and they seemed to be getting even more violent and happening frequently. I covered them up and used my training as the explanation. My power was improving, and my jutsus were getting stronger. Iruka-sensei drilled us with different jutsus and techniques, and helped us build up stamina. We just got done running laps and took a break to rest. I left the group to get the lunch box, and when I turned back I noticed Sakura talking to Sasuke. She is a pink haired girl with sea green eyes, a big red bow on top of her head, and was called a brainiac. I just call her psychotic. As I got closer to them I could hear their conversation.

"Why are you hanging out with her, you know it's forbidden." Sakura said making me stop in my tracks.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you know about her clan? It's dangerous to be around her! She is—"

"That's enough! Tsuki is my friend and no matter what, I'll stick by her side." he said assertively. When he turned his attention away from Sakura his eyes meet mine and he smiled. I smiled back and walked over to them.

"If you knew any better you'd come hang out with me sometime. ~ **3**" she said to Sasuke then walked away.

"I think there is something off about her." Sasuke said after a few seconds of awkward silence. See what I mean…that girl is crazy. Right after school some one-eyed blonde girl named Ino came running over to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, you wanna hang out with me today?" Ino asked.

"No."

"Come on, you know you'd have a better time with me, than with that billboard brow."

"What did you call me, you pig?!" Sakura shouted popping up out of nowhere.

"You heard me ya big headed freak!" They went back and forth like this for a while, as we made our escape.

àß

Deep in the forest away, from all the noise and distractions, we trained together. We were in the middle of a mini battle when Sasuke threw a shuriken I couldn't block in time. It cut through the bandage on my cheek that covered a spot where Hikari had hit me.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sasuke asked running over to me.

"Yeah don't worry about it." I reply turning away from him.

"But you're bleeding; you should get it checked out." he said and tried to turn my head.

"No, stop!"

"Just let me see." he says and somehow manages to get the bandage off. I quickly cover the bruise with my hand. "Tsuki that looks like it's more than a cut…what happened?"

"Nothing." I reply emotionlessly.

"But you're—"

"Just butt out, it's none of your business!" I said cutting him off and glaring. He was about to open his mouth to say something else when I lunged at him, but instead of crashing into Sasuke I was in someone's arms.

"I don't think this was how you're supposed to treat your friends." A familiar voice said to me. Sure enough when I looked up I was greeted by Itachi.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was enjoying a peaceful walk when I heard all this yelling. Mind telling me what it was about?" Seconds seemed like hours that ticked by slowly in the silence. I felt Itachi's hand on my cheek and I winced as he examined the bruise. "Is this new?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Sasuke, go home." he says distantly.

"But—"

"Go!" he demand as Sasuke tried to counter. "Is your sister home?" Itachi asked when his little brother was out of hearing range.

"She should be, why?"

"I promised to protect you didn't I?"

"No!" But he ignored me and started walking away. "Please don't do it, she'll just take her anger out on me."

"If that's the case, then you can stay with us for the night." No matter what I said or did at that point could steer him away from his objective, so all I could do was follow.

When we were at the entrance of the compound I could feel the butterflies in my stomach flying around, and when we got to my house I felt sick. "Itachi please," I pleaded while tugging on the sleeve of his shirt. "Let's leave, I don't think—"

"What are _you_ doing here Uchiha?" I heard Hikari ask with venom dripping from every word as she stood in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Have you been abusing your little sister?"

"No, where'd you hear that from?"

"I don't have to hear it when I see her covered in bandages and bruises that could _not_ have come from her training. So let me ask you again, have you or have you not, been abusing Tsuki?"

"I have not." Hikari replied with her head held high. I heard a _clank_ as a kunai was in my sister's hand, and another was on the ground. It took me a second to realize that Itachi had even thrown one and my sister deflected his. Hikari suddenly took off with lightning speed, but Itachi was right on her tail. Hikari shots a stream of fire in Itachi's path, and he was engulfed in the flames. Her jutsu was blocked by him creating a ring of fire around himself. She quickly fired another jutsu towards Itachi, but he easily dodged it. They went back and forth for a while, scattering drops of fire everywhere.

Itachi suddenly created a huge ball of fire and aimed it towards Hikari. She barely had time to escape his attack when multiple shurikens and kunais came flying her way. When the dust settles down I saw Hikari trying to catch her breath, with a few burns and cuts on her. He walks over to Hikari with a kunai in hand. She quickly throws a punch at Itachi, but he catches her fist in his hand. I run over to them as quickly as I could when I see Itachi raising his hand with the deadly weapon in it. I stood in-between them, stopping the kunai from piercing my sister.

"Please stop Itachi, you've done enough." I said and he lets go of the kunai and my sister's hand.

"You idiot!" Hikari shouts and knocks me to the ground. "I didn't need you to interfere, I had him!" She raises her fist and I shut my eyes waiting for the impact. When I didn't feel it I opened my eyes to see Itachi holding her wrist, stopping the attack.

"I think _you've_ done enough." Itachi says to Hikari and releases her. He keels down to my level and scoops me up in his arms. As we walk towards the entrance of my compound everyone is staring and I could tell they were questioning why this stupid and fearless Uchiha just picked a fight with my sister… because I'm wondering the same thing.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not good at fight scenes, but I hope you guys liked it~! Don't forget to leave reviews


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** sorry this took so long -.-' I was really busy... Well sit back and get comfy because this is a long chapter (you've been warned!) Onward my noble readers~!

When Itachi sets me down at the doorway to his house he tells me to stay put. I obeyed and sat on the bottom step while taking off my shoes. When he came back his mother is behind him carrying a first-aid-box. She sat next to me and dabbed a cotton ball in a little jar. "This might sting a little." She warns and applied the medicine. I hiss and flinch when the medicine touches the tender skin, and she puts a Band-Aid on. "You are always welcome here, and can stay as long as you like, ok?" she says and stands up.

"Thank you." I reply and bowed. She smiled at me and then walked away. Itachi takes my hand and leads me up the stairs to a door. He knocks on the door and when it opens he pushes me inside. I collide into something and step back to be face-to-face with Sasuke.

"I'm not letting you out until you tell Sasuke about your sister, and I mean _all_ of it." Itachi says from behind the door.

"Make me." I reply. My only response was a _click_ as the door was locked. I took a deep breath and told Sasuke everything that Hikari has done to me while looking at the floor, unable to face him. He didn't respond and I didn't even bother to look up to see his reaction to the story.

When dinner time came around the food was served, and we ate in an uncomfortable atmosphere. Their father instantly rejected the very idea that I was here and began shooting off bad karma in my direction, Itachi was sending imaginary daggers toward his father, their mother was trying to lighten the mood by telling some jokes or starting a conversation, and Sasuke and I had this weird tension thing going on. This was by far the craziest meal I've ever had.

àß

By the time I finally decided to go it was dark, so I ran all the way home. I stopped by my aunt's house real quick to pick up some medicine. "Hey auntie, are you still up?" I asked. When she didn't reply I took off my shoes and walked into the house. "Auntie, where are—" I stared at the sight before me hoping it was a dream. Broken jars and bottles of medicine were all over the floor as she laid there, her lifeless body covered in blood and shurikens. I stumbled out the house and ran all the way home. "Mother! Father!" I yelled looking for them. I searched the house and finally made my way to "the room" and burst the door open. I saw a figure in the corner as different scrolls were scattered along the floor. "Mother?…Father?" The person turned and bright green eyes glared back at me.

"You think you're so special, don't you?" A familiar voice said to me.

"H-Hikari?"

"Everyone treats you like a princess, but you're just a little brat!" she says and a sudden sting is on my right arm as a shuriken grazed it. She charged at me and I was suddenly being whisked by someone else.

"Dad!"

"Go find your mother, quickly." he says and set me down.

"But—"

"GO!" he demands and I ran out the house. Out in the compound I saw my mother and ran to her.

"Mom what's going on, I…I found auntie dead, and Hikari just tried to attack me! Please tell me it's just a dream."

"This is far from a dream…Hikari has annihilated the entire clan." Her words didn't actually register, but when I looked around I saw the signs. Blood was splattered on the pavement and on the houses, bodies were lying on the ground coated in blood and weapons, some homes had an orange glow to them as they were set on fire, and the smell of burning wood slowly filled the compound. There was a loud bang and my father's body came flying out the house. "Ryuya!" my mother shouted with alarm and ran over to him and kneeled by his side.

"You two are pathetic." Hikari said stepping out the house.

"Hikari, what is the meaning of all this?" mother asked. "Does this clan mean nothing to you? Do you not feel regret for killing every—"

"Kiran," father said interrupting mother. "She's already gone. There's no point in trying to bring her back."

"It's time to end this." Hikari says and starts making a complex hand sign.

"Tsuki run!" I finally snap out of my initial shock and took off towards the entrance. As I looked back I saw my parents disappear in the fire, and I urged my legs to move faster. When the entrance was just in sight I felt a sting at my left ankle and a shuriken was at my feet. I glanced behind me and saw Hikari reaching for another one. I turned back around and she was suddenly standing right in front of me. Before I had time to react, her hand was gripping my throat and she slammed me to the ground. She raised her fist but was suddenly sent soaring to my left. Mother came over to me picked me up. She started running towards home again and set me down in the entryway.

"Stay here." she said and went back from where we came. I peeked around the corner and saw that father was in the middle of fighting Hikari. She delivered a kick that sent him skidding a good distance away from her. Mother took over and managed to pin Hikari to the ground. Hikari kicked her off, and rolled away when father stated throwing shurikens and kunais. She quickly stood up and did some hand signs, and ring of fire surrounded both parents.

As she walked closer to them the rings started moving, forcing both parents to follow. When both rings touched, they combined together and trapped my parents in one large ring. Hikari closed her hand and made the ring smaller. She made a shadow clone and they both starting doing fast intricate hand signs. In the circle I could see mother and father doing some hand signs as well. Their hand twined together and their free hand crossed over their body to meet the others. It looked like they were going to do a tango as lightning circled around their bodies. A huge fire dragon lunged for my parents and when both attacks met there was a huge explosion and a strong wind came blowing through. When the smoke and debris fell I saw a sword jutting out my parent's body as blood dripped from the tip. When the sword was taken out from their body they fell to the ground with a _thud_ and Hikari's clone dispersed. The real Hikari keep stabbing mother over and over again until the ground was soaked in blood and a smile gradually spread across her face. Rain started falling as I slowly backed up into the house and searched for a room to hide in. As I stumbled in the dark I found a door and slid it open, and crawled to the corner of the room. I listened as the rain pelted against the roof, and a sudden scraping noise against the wood caused a chill to snake up my spine.

"Come out come out wherever you are~~" Hikari sang. Lightning crackled and the scrapping stopped right at the door making my heart stop. She flung the door open and fanned the room. When she couldn't find me she slammed it close and the noise continued down the hall. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding and crawled back to the door to look out. A trail of blood and drops of water were left in Hikari's wake and I ran the other direction. "Let's just see what the academy has taught you." Hikari said and the noise started getting louder. I quickly pressed myself against a wall and peered around it. "Lesson one, dodging." I froze in my spot when her voice came from behind me. I turned around right as her sword was directed at me, and I ducked as it struck the wall where my head was. I sprinted away and ran aimlessly about the house. Right as I turned the corner I had to halt dead in my tracks as a shuriken suddenly came within centimeters of my face, and I heard a _thunk_ as it hit the wall. Lightning boomed as I came into the garden in the middle of the house and I felt something cut deep into my right shoulder blade, making me scream out in pain. I fell onto the rain soaked grass and was abruptly kicked in the side, knocking me into the pond.

"Why," I asked while standing. "Why would you do this?!"

"Because this clan has been blind for too long, and I'm here to bring the light." She teleported in front of me and kicked me with enough force that when I hit the wall it knocked the wind out of me. As I laid there struggling to catch my breath she walked over, and crouched beside me. "Lesson two, defense." She grabbed my throat and dragged me to my feet. I tried to yank her off but my attempts failed, and she managed to have me dangle in mid-air. She punched me so much power that I heard a _crack_ and landed on the ground hard and coughed up blood. I could see Hikari making another jutsu, and I quickly made the first hand signs that popped in my head. A wall of ice surrounded me and when her attack met mine a cloud of steam blocked my vision. Something _whooshed_ pass me and then another object struck across my mid-section, and I yelled out while clutching at the gaping and bleeding wound. When the mist cleared I saw that her sword was dripping with my blood and the rain. She tried to strike me again and I raised my hands to block it, only to have them cut at. She kept swinging at me while I did my best to dodge her attacks. I jumped back and did some hand signs as she charged at me. Ice sickles shot up and cut Hikari's sword in half. She ditched the weapon and kicked my feet from under me. I fell to the ground and rolled on my side coughing up more blood.

"Is that it? How tragic." Hikari said. She kneeled down and grabbed a fistful of my hair to yank my head up. She stared at me as the rain fell, and for a second I thought she _might_ take pity. "How could the clan believe in someone that doesn't even know the complete truth? It's too bad you won't live long enough to find out." She said then head-butt me. Her wicked and evil smile was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

àß

When I open my eyes I find myself staring at a ceiling that wasn't from my house. I could feel another presence in the room and sat up to see who it was. When I did a terrible pain in my torso made me whimper.

"Don't get up, you're still healing." Someone said. I looked to my right and saw Mikoto Uchiha looking very concerned while helping me up. When I was in a comfortable position I saw that she wasn't alone. Itachi, Sasuke, and their father —who looked very pissed off—were with her. "We were told you were rushed to the hospital in a severe condition and that your clan…" she trailed off with a saddened expression on her face. "Well once you get better you'll stay with us. You'll be just like family." Their father grunted and walked out the room. "Fugaku wait!" she said and went after him. Itachi got up from his spot and walked over to my bedside.

"Sorry about our father, it takes some time to warm up to him. We were so worried; you were out for three days…just so you know my promise still stands." He gentle kissed my cheek and walked out the room. Sasuke walked over to the bed and held my bandaged hand.

"I'm sorry that your clan is gone, and I didn't know about your sister…I'm sorry." he said and started to break down crying. "I'd do anything to help, just tell me and I'll do it! I'll stick by your side forever if I have to. I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." he said and I sat there till his sobs reduced to sniffles.

**A/N:** I hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave reviews to tell me what you think! :)


	7. Chapter 7

As the days went by I slowly became stronger, and Sasuke never left my side. He was there to get me something to eat, help me catch up on my missed studies that Iruka-sensei sent, and to dry my tears that I didn't even know I had shed. Itachi came in every morning to check up on me, and every evening to collect Sasuke for dinner. I was secretly frightened to be alone, but Sasuke would leave then quickly return. When he was at school Itachi was the one who'd watch over me, and one afternoon just after Sasuke had left for training, I finally built up the courage to ask Itachi something that I couldn't quite remember.

"Itachi?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know how I got all these cuts? All I remember is that Hikari had slaughtered the clan, and I tried to hide from her but…the rest is a blur."

"You really don't remember?"

"No, I don't."

"You were fighting your sister, and in the end you were the one that defeated her."

"What?! Itachi don't lie to me, you see the damages left on me. Hikari was way more powerful than I ever could be, I wouldn't be able to defeat her."

"You can and you did. You are the Chosen One, the most power person in your entire clan. Your sister is trapped in a genjutsu that paralyzed her in one spot, and the police force has tried to free her, but so far they haven't succeeded. I heard that her body temperature is dropping at an alarming rate, it's like her body is freezing from the inside. It seemed like this advanced jutsu was used by a person with an ice based chakra."

"Yeah but…" _That sounds right, but something just—_ "Oww." I felt an excruciating pain on my forehead, and when I placed a hand on my head, blood stained the bandage. "Itachi…"

àß

"—ki…Tsuki…Can you hear me?" I opened my eyes to see a worried Itachi. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"What...what happened?"

"The gash on your head re-opened and you passed out. The nurse had to come in and fix it…are you sure you're ok?" There was a knock on the door and Itachi went to see who it was. He walked out and closed the door behind him. I couldn't really hear what was going on, but I could tell I wasn't going to like it. There was silence out there for a few minutes and when the door opened Itachi came back in with three other people. "The Leaf Police Force is here to ask you a few questions about the night your clan was killed." A nurse came in rolling a wheelchair and placed it on the side of my bed.

"Wait, what's the wheelchair for?"

"They also need to go back to the scene." Itachi said while gently picking me up and placing me in the chair. When we came close to my compound I could feel something inside me begin to stir. As I was rolled to my house I could still see blood stained into the ground and the once scorched houses were just a pile of burned wood. We stopped at the entrance of my home and Itachi carefully picked me up and walked through the door. When we came into the kitchen the table was knocked over and dishes were shattered all on the floor, it looked a mess.

"What happened in here?" One of the members asked.

* * *

_"Come on you guys we're going to be late!" I said. _

_ "Late for what?" my mother asked._

_"The entrance ceremony!" _

_"Tsuki, the ceremony isn't until two weeks from now." Father said. _

_"But…" Suddenly my sister started snickering. I looked at her and she was laughing herself to tears. "Hikari, how could you?"_

_"What, I saw an opening and I couldn't pass it up." She explained._

* * *

"It looks like a big fight was in here, but it must've happened before I came home." I explain. We walked all around the house and suddenly came to "the room".

"Anything happen here?"

* * *

_"This is nothing compared to what _real_ pain is like." Her grip on me tightened and I was flung against the wall. She gripped my other wrist and pinned me to my spot._

_"Please," I begged. "I'll do anything, just let me go."_

_"You'll do anything huh? Then why don't you just disappear."_

_ "Everyone treats you like a princess, but you're just a little brat!"_

* * *

"This is where she first tried to attack me, but only managed to graze my arm with a shuriken. If it weren't for my father she might have done more." We walked out and went into the garden. The ground had huge holes and rifts, the flowers were up-rooted, and the grass had ice patches, burns, and blood.

* * *

_"Why," I asked. "Why would you do this?!"_

_"Because this clan has been blind for too long, and I'm here to bring the light."_

_"Is that it? How tragic." Hikari said. She kneeled down and grabbed a fistful of my hair to yank my head up. "How could the clan believe in someone that doesn't even know the complete truth? It's too bad you won't live long enough to find out."_

* * *

"This is where she tried to kill me…" _She's not really dead?!_

"Do you know why she wanted to do this? She must have had a reason."

"What do you want from me?! She slaughtered the clan and was coming after me! I was number one on her list! I was the one she wanted to kill, and now am the only Tatsu left in Konaha!" _I'm all alone…_

"I think that's enough for now." Itachi said to them. They looked a little surprised by Itachi's words but bowed.

"Thank you." And with that they left.

"You lied." I said to him once the three members were out of ear-shot. "You said she was paralyzed in one spot, and it could only be right here in the garden, this is were our final fight was! But the only thing I see here is the aftermath of out battle, and it doesn't even look like people have been here working to free her, so where is she?!"

"The task force had searched all around Konaha, and neighboring villages. She probably doesn't even live in the fire nation anymore, nobody knows where she is now. I'm sorry, I—"

"I don't want to hear an apology."

"I only did this to protect you."

"That's your form of protection; to lie to those you care about?"

"You know that's not true."

"To be honest, I don't know what is anymore."

"Tsuki…"

"Just put me down and get out." He did what I said and left me there in the garden. I slowly made my way to "the room". I noticed that there were multiple scrolls covering the floor and the big scroll with my clan's symbol was lying on the ground tattered in pieces.

* * *

_"It's time I told you a little about our clan's history."_

_"How could the clan believe in someone that doesn't even know the complete truth?"_

* * *

As I search around I came across a weird looking scroll. It was red with a white trim and tied together with a black cord. I unhooked it and skimmed over the writing.

Tastu Clan

We are strong and powerful like a dragon. We never admit defeat.

We will burn all enemies to the ground with our flames and soar to great heights.

Once the Chosen One is known by the sacred elders they will take the pledge to bear the mark of the dragon and they will lead this clan to peace and honor! May the Chosen One's name be written here and be recognized. The Uchiha clan will fall at our feet and it will mark the rise of the Tatsu clan that will reign forever!

Tatsu Midori

Tatsu Hisuka (son of Midori)

Tatsu Hideaki (son of Hisuka)

Tatsu Mikado (son of Hideaki)

Tatsu Yuki (daughter of Moshi)

Tatsu Hikari (daughter of Ryuya)

**A/N: **(^^please imagine that above line is crossed out.. there isn't a cross through button -.-') well...whatcha think! interesting? surprised? have you been thrown in a loop? if you want to get out, be on the lookout for chapter 8! Don't forget to leave reviews 3


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: (important, please read!)**I edited chapter 7 to better explain the whole Hikari situation. (thank you shadowknight98) One change is in the beginning and the other is when tsuki, itachi, and the police force are back at the tatsu clan. The End, now on to the story!

* * *

When I came to the entrance I saw the all-too-familiar red and white fan. "You know I would never do anything to hurt you." Itachi said. "I want to protect you even if it means that I have to lie. No matter what happens I will always keep my promise to you."

"You're just wasting your time and effort…the only thing you need to worry about is when I come to rise above you and your clan."

"I guess you saw the truth. There's no point in me trying to steer you away from it, but your mother never wanted it to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't want you to bear the weight of you being the only hope for the clan on your shoulders. The only thing she could think to do was hide it."

"How do you know all this, how do I know I can trust you?"

"Kiran would come over a lot because our mothers were friends when they entered the academy. She never really liked the fact that the Uchiha and Tatsu were fighting and she would say that it was always over silly and trivial reasons. She thought that the world would be better off with peace, but the one thing she never saw coming was falling in love with a Tatsu.

"One day she came over to the house with exciting news, and so her and my mother ventured into another room. I snuck to the door and listened to their conversation. Apparently the sacred elders of your clan said that they saw a vision, and that Kiran's child was the Chosen One. She thought that this was her chance to change the whole war issue, but nine months later you were born and the elders announced that you were the one."

"Why would she keep that from me?"

"Because she loved you, and all she wanted was for you to be happy."

"But…how can I be happy when I'm the only one left? How can I be happy when I don't have a clan to protect, or live in? It's not fair!" I felt his arms close around me and a few tears fell. My world was falling apart and there was nothing I could to save it. "Itachi…?"

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

àß

"I'm sure Sasuke will be back here after he's done with school." Itachi said when we got back to the hospital.

"Thank you." He smiled and closed the door behind him. When Sasuke came to visit he sat by my bed and told me about his day, but I only half listened.

"Tsuki?"

"Yeah."

"Are you feeling ok? You seem out of it today."

"I'm fine." He looked at me and I could tell he was worried. "Really, I'm alright. There's no need for you to worry about me." I said trying to reassure him.

"I know but I don't like it when my friends are hurt, I just can't stand it. I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you get better, and that when I get stronger I'll protect you. You mean everything to me, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."_ Sasuke..._

àß

_Hikari has destroyed the entire clan and she will pay for what she has done! I'm the only one that can bring the clan back to its rightful name. I will take the pledge and use the power to revenge the fallen! Mother, father I'm so sorry…_

* * *

_"Itachi…?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Can you do me a favor?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Can you take me to their grave please?" When we came to the sight I broke down in tears. "Did you guys do this?" I asked between the hiccups and sobs._

_"We thought you would want to have something special written."_

_Tatsu Ryuya __Hibane Kiran_

_The two greatest ninja that ever lived_

_A caring father and mother_

_They will truly be missed_


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning my release forms were signed and I was able to leave the hospital. With Itachi by my side and Sasuke holding my hand, we made our way to their house. As we entered the compound I saw that some people were glaring at me, and Sasuke pulled me closer to him. When we came to their house Sasuke and I ended up playing for a while.

àß

After my second awkward dinner at their house I was faced with the dilemma of where I was going to sleep. As I got ready for the night many thoughts raced thru my mind. _What if I have to sleep on an uncomfortable futon? What if they make me sleep outside?! _I quickly shook the thoughts out of my head and went to find their mother. "Uchiha-san, where am I going to sleep?" I asked her as she was cleaning up some dishes.

"Oh, I didn't really think about that. Where do you wish to sleep?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Well how about you stay in Sasuke's room for tonight, is that ok?"

"Sure." _Stay in Sasuke's room! I'm sure I can handle it…right? _As she went to prepare his room for me I grabbed a pillow and slowly made my way upstairs. I could feel my heart racing in my chest as I got closer to the room. _Just calm down, it's not like you're going to be sleeping in the same bed as him! You're just sharing a room!_ I took a deep breath and walked thru the doorway only to be frozen in my spot at the heart-stopping sight before me. Itachi was in the bathroom drying his hair. Without a shirt on. I could tell that my heart stopped beating and a wave of heat spread across my cheeks. It became difficult to breathe as I slowly backed away from the room and a sudden _creak_ made my heart drop. I heard him walk to the doorway and I closed my eyes while gripping the pillow.

"Tsuki?"

"S-Sorry, I was l-looking for Sasuke's r-room." I said stumbling through the sentence. I heard him chuckle and I opened my eyes to see a smile on his face with the towel draped over his head.

"His room is down the hall, the first door on the right."

"T-Thanks." I said and raced down the hall. I bolted through the door and over to my futon while flinging the covers over my head.

"Tsuki, was that you?" I heard a confused Sasuke ask.

"Can someone really die of embarrassment?" I questioned out loud.

"No, I don't think so…why?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Come on, you can tell me." he said and I could hear his footsteps getting closer.

"No, go away!"

"Tell me." he said and poked my side making me flinch. "Are you ticklish?" he asked curiously.

"No."

"Liar." he stated and tickled my side, earning a laugh from me.

"S-Stop it!" I said through giggles.

"Never!" he said and continued to tickle me. I flung the covers off and blinded Sasuke in the process. I wiggled out of his grasp and crawled away. I didn't get far when I was tackled by him and he continued to torture me. I was completely helpless as I was pinned beneath him.

"I-I surrender! S-S-Stop!" I begged him as tears filled my eyes. I was freed from the tickling as I laid there trying to catch my breath.

"You look better this way." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I like it when you're happy and laughing. It's what suits you best." he said and smiled. "Tsuki, I—"

"Hey you two it's…" We turned to see Itachi at the doorway with an odd look on his face. Sasuke and I both blush bright red as we realized the position we're in. He quickly jumped up and I crawled to my futon. "Get some rest ok?" Itachi said and closed the door. When he walked down the hall we started laughing uncontrollable.

"Good night." Sasuke chuckled.

"'Night." I said and curled up under my blankets.

* * *

The bright blue sky shined above me as I lay in the grass watching the clouds go by. "Come on Tsuki, let's go!" I heard a voice say. I turned to my right and saw my parents. "Mother, Father!" I said and ran to them as they stood there with open arms. **_"You're nothing but a weakling!"_** A sword suddenly protruded out their chest and blood started to cover the ground. I stopped in my tracks as the once clear and blue sky turned cloudy and grey. **_"You're hopeless!"_** Their bodies fell to the ground as the blood continued to spread. **_"You'll never be able to protect this clan!"_** Hikari stepped out from the shadows and charged towards me at an unbelievable speed. "Today you die!"

* * *

I jolted up and placed a hand over my speeding heart. _It was just a dream._ "Tsuki?" I looked over and saw Sasuke peering over the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine, you can go back to sleep."

"Come here." he said patted the spot next to him.

"I'm alright."

"You screamed out, and I can tell your shaking." The room was silent again as I sat there hoping he would forget about it and go back to sleep. In the end my legs got the best of me as they walked over and climbed in his bed. When I finally got control of my actions I just sat on the edge clutching my pillow for dear life. "You can actually get in, I don't bite." he teased. I slid down and pulled the covers over my head. I heard him chuckle at me as he moved the covers from my face and his arms wrapped around me.

"Sasuke, there's one other thing I didn't mention to you about my sister."

"What is it?"

"Every so often someone is born into my clan with a special ability, and is called the Chosen One. When Hikari was ten, the sacred elders announced that my mother's child was the one, and nine months later I was born. Everyone thought it was my sister, but in the end it was me, and as a result Hikari ended taking her anger out on me."

"I'm sorry you had to go thru that…but now that you're with us, I'll make sure nothing happens." He pulled me close and I listened as his heartbeat lulled me to sleep.

àß

When I woke up I noticed the empty space next to me, and guessed that Sasuke had already left to go to school. I brushed down my bed hair slid out the bed and headed downstairs. "Good morning sleepy-head." Itachi greeted me and I waved back in response. I kneeled at the table and Mikoto set a cup of tea in front of me.

"The nurse said that you could start training and go to school again, but you have to take it easy." she explained. I nodded and drank some of the tea that probably had my medicine mixed with it. I headed back upstairs to take a shower and threw on some clothes. I walked to the entryway to put on my shoes. "Tsuki, please be careful." Mikoto said.

"There's no need to worry, I'll be ok." I replied and turned to see her standing in the doorway of the kitchen. _She must be worried… _"I'll be fine Uchiha-san, I'm just going down to Ichiraku." I said and stood up. I walked out and headed towards my compound. Yellow police tape with 'Do Not Enter' in bold black lettering blocked the entrance. I pushed it aside and looked around at the mess Hikari made. I came to my house and made my way to "the room". I walked over to one scroll that had a black trim around it and was tied with a gold cord. I opened it and saw stared in awe at the contents before me, then sat down and began reading the words out loud. As soon as I stopped a suddenly wave of energy hit me and I started coughing up blood. My heart starting beating rapidly and it seemed like my whole body was aching all over, and it was becoming hard to breathe. Another wave of energy ran thru me and my left arm felt like it was on fire. I looked down and saw a pattern begin to appear, and with each new design it felt like a thousand knifes were digging into my arm. A loud screeching noise rang thru my ears and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N:** does anyone know how to deactivate account?


	10. Chapter 10

When I awakened I looked at my arm and saw that a design of a black dragon snaked its way around. Its face was printed on the palm of my hand and it wound its way around my arm as its tail stopped right below my elbow. I grabbed a few scrolls, and searched around the house to find some bandages to wrap around my arm. I walked out the house and noticed some wild flowers growing between the cracks in the gravel next to the outlining of my parents' body. I walked to their burial site and placed the flowers on their grave and stared at the tombstone. "Hey mom…I know you didn't want me to know about the clan's secret or even about me being the Chosen One, but I just wanted to let you know that everything's ok. Dad, I'll make sure to practice my shuriken throwing and to keep your pointers in mind. Hikari will pay for what she's done, because I bear the mark of the dragon now…everything's going to be fine."

* * *

_Once the Chosen One is known by the sacred elders they will take the pledge to bear the mark of the dragon and they will lead this clan to peace and honor! May the Chosen One's name be written here and be recognized. The Uchiha clan will fall at our feet and it will mark the rise of the Tatsu clan that will reign forever!_

_Tatsu Midori_

_Tatsu Hisuka (son of Midori)_

_Tatsu Hideaki (son of Hisuka)_

_Tatsu Mikado (son of Hideaki)_

_Tatsu Yuki (daughter of Moshi)_

_(act like hikari's info is crossed out) Tatsu Hikari (daughter of Ryuya)__ Tatsu Tsuki (daughter of Ryuya)_

* * *

àß

"Where were you?" I heard a voice ask when I closed the front door. _Oh crap…_

"I was taking care of some things." I said and turned to face Itachi.

"Tsuki, you know it's past the curfew."

"I know."

"My mother was worried sick about you." he said and I sighed. It had been a month since my parents' death and I was still living in the Uchiha's house. "Just do what we ask of you please."

"I will, and we'll act like this never happened." I said and ran upstairs before he could protest. "Sasuke, are you sleeping?" I asked when I peeked thru his door. I saw him shift around in the bed, and he sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Tsuki, where were you? You skipped school again." he said as I walked in the room and sat on the side of his bed.

"It's no big deal; I'm doing fine in school anyway."

"I think reports are coming out soon." he warned.

"I already know I'll be alright. I've had more than enough days to catch up on homework and training, I'm a fast learner."

"Alright."

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I said and hugged him. I walked back to my room and my left arm was pulsating with pain. When I un-wrapped the bandage and saw that the mark was glowing red. _I just wish I knew what's going on with this thing._

àß

"What?! How'd you manage to get first in everything?" I questioned with Sasuke's report card in hand as we walked home. I managed to get first in everything but Taijutsu and Senjutsu because my stamina was still weak.

"Maybe if you studied and did the homework right, you'd be able to get high scores."

"It's not my fault," I countered. "Let's see how you do when you've been locked in a hospital for weeks."

"You're right, sorry." he said and took my hand.

"At least your father should be proud." I said changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'll show him as soon as we get home! Maybe now I can…" He trailed off and I squeezed his hand.

"I know you'll be ok."

"Keep this up, and you'll be amazing just like your brother." Fugaku said when Sasuke showed him his report. "Work harder in on Taijutsu and Senjutstu, Tsuki. You should be able to do better than that. I heard your sister was at the top of all her classes." _Low blow comparing me to _Her_._ He walked out the room and Sasuke sat there with his head held low. _He's __always__ being compared to Itachi…it must be hard._

àß

"What? You do know what day tomorrow is, don't you?!" I heard a voice boom late that night. I walked out my room and I saw Sasuke peek out from his door. We walked down to where the voice came from and I saw his parents and Itachi sitting in the room without the lights on. "You just don't understand your position!" Fugaku said. _What could they be doing this late at night…_?

"My mission begins tomorrow." Itachi said.

"What mission?!"

"I can't tell you…it's covert." There was silence between them at Itachi's statement.

"Itachi," Fugaku began. "You are the pipeline between the clan and the village nerve center, you understand that don't you."

"Yeah…" _What could they be talking about?_

"Take that to heart. Attend tomorrow's meeting."

"…Sasuke, Tsuki, get back to sleep." Itachi said. _How long did he know we were there!_

"Why are you wondering around this late? Go back to bed!" Fugaku ordered.

"Yes, father." Sasuke replied. I glanced at Itachi before we left, and even though he was looking at both of us, I had a feeling he was only looking at me. He tried to look strong but his eyes showed a hint of sadness. _Itachi…what is going on?_


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Itachi, Sasuke, and I were sitting out in the back, when we suddenly heard the front door slide open with a loud bang.

"Itachi! You there?!"

"Come out! We need to talk to you!" Two voices demanded. He got up from his spot and headed to the front. Sasuke and I followed behind him and peeked around the corner. _It's those same three guys that showed up at the hospital to question me about my clan…what could the Police Force want with Itachi?_

"What is it? What brings you all here?" Itachi questioned.

"Only two people didn't show up to yesterday's meeting, where were you?" _He didn't attend…_ "Since joining the Anbu you've pulled us through many situations…we understand that. Your father said so and he's trying to defend you, but…"

"We can't make exceptions."

"I understand." Itachi said. "I'll be more careful. Now are we done here?"

"Almost. We do have a few more questions…It's about Shisui, he also missed the meeting…." _Shisui…they were really close friends._

"He committed suicide by throwing himself into the Nakano River. We know that you were like brothers."

"Yeah well…I haven't seen him lately…It's a tragedy."

"We are the police Itachi, we've decided to put our full effort into the investigation."

"…Investigation?!" _They don't think Itachi did this…could they?_

"This is Shisui's final note. A handwriting analysis was conducted. There's no doubt he wrote it." One of them said and pulled it out.

"…If there's no indication of murder, what's the investigation for?" Itachi asked.

"For a sharingan user, copying handwriting is easy." The note was handed to Itachi and he looked it over.

"The content of the suicide note is all there on this tiny piece of paper." Itachi stayed silent as he stared at the note. "He was one of the most talented of the clan, and the best ever at teleportation. He was always the first to take on any mission for the sake of the clan."

"He wouldn't give up his life or his clan this easily."

"You shouldn't judge people by appearances or preconceptions." Itachi stated.

"We'll leave the note with you for the time being. Take it to the Anbu black ops and request their cooperation in the investigation."

"Understood." Itachi replied and they walked away.

"Hopefully we'll get some sort of lead."

"We have alternate channels into the Anbu black ops. If you destroy the note, we'll know."

"Why don't you just say it?" Itachi asked. They stopped in their tracks and turned to have their sharingan flashed. "You think I did this?"

"In fact we do…you child." _Why?!_

"Itachi, if you did indeed betray the clan…you **_will_** pay." Within a matter of seconds Itachi had all three of them knocked down on the ground.

"Like I said, don't judge people by appearances or preconceptions. You misjudge me completely if you think I have the patience for you. The clan…the clan…you babble on, but you overestimate your abilities and you have no idea of the depth of mine, which is why you're crawling right now."

"Shisui had been watching you recently…it's been six months since you entered the Anbu. What you've done and said since then is too strange to overlook. What on earth are you thinking?"

"You cling to your organization, to your clan, and to your name…" Itachi started. "But you are narcissistic and arrogant, and you fear what you don't understand…pure idiocy!"

"ITACHI, STOP IT!" Fugaku ordered. "That's enough…what's wrong with you? Itachi, I'm worried about your behavior of late."

"Why?" Itachi questioned. "I'm busy with work…that's all."

"Then why didn't you show up last night?"

"I needed to achieve the next state." _The next state…?_

"What are you talking about?" His father asked. Itachi suddenly whipped out a kunai and threw it at the wall. It struck the clan's symbol creating a crack in the wall.

"My ability's been repressed by this pathetic clan." Itachi said. "Obsessing over worthless things like the **_clan_**…you lose sight of what's really important…premonition and imagination. You can't achieve real change as long as you're bound by regulations and restrictions."

"What insolence!" _Why Itachi…why are you doing this. It isn't like you._

"Enough!" Fugaku said. "If you continue to speak this nonsense, you're going to prison…well, what're you going to do?"

"Captain, this will not be tolerated. Give the arrest order!" _NO!_

"Stop it brother!"

"Itachi, please!" Sasuke and I yelled out. He fell to his knees and bowed low to the ground.

"I did not kill Shisui, but I apologize for my inappropriate remarks…I'm very sorry."

"Lately, the heavy mission load for the Anbu appears to have tired him out." Fugaku said.

"Captain!"

"Anbu is under Lord Hokage's direct control; even we can't arrest him without a warrant. As for my son…I'll take responsibility for him." Fugaku said. "Itachi, inside." He walked into the house but Itachi stared back with his sharingan active and a hateful glare.

àß

Even though it's been a while since the whole Shisui incident, it still bugged me about the sharingan that Itachi flashed towards his father. I questioned Sasuke about it that morning and he said that he noticed it as well. He even noted that there was some tension between Itachi and his father. When we walked pass Fugaku he said he wanted to show Sasuke something privately. A few days later Sasuke pulled me away from my studies and he stood tall before his father.

"Father, please check my jutsu again." Sasuke said.

"It was too early to teach you that. Teaching it again only a week later will bring the same result."

"No it won't, I mastered that jutsu. I want you to see it and Tsuki is coming too." We traveled to the lake and watched as Sasuke weaved his hand signs. He took a deep breath created the biggest fireball I've ever seen. When the jutsu dispersed I turned and saw Fugaku walk away. My fist clenched up and I went to catch up to him, but Sasuke grabbed my wrist. I looked at him and it seemed like he just wanted to break down crying, and hit a wall at the same time.

"That's my boy…well done." Fugaku said. "From now on live up to the crest on your back, better yourself and soar to great heights."

"I WILL!" Sasuke replied as he squeezed my wrist with excitement.

"And one more thing…don't follow Itachi anymore. Same goes for you Tsuki."


	12. Chapter 12

One morning while we were all sitting at the table drinking tea, I dared to ask a burning question I had for a while. "Just out of curiosity," I probed. "Did my clan have a kekkei genkai?" I felt something shift in the air and I looked up to suspect Fugaku glaring at me, but he showed gentleness and a little pity.

"As a matter of fact, they did. I'm not sure what it was called, but I know that it enables the user to see thru a genjutsu and I also know that the user can paralyze their target." I looked at him questioningly and he smirked. "Don't look so surprised, I knew what the enemy could do, otherwise we'd be unprepared."

"The enemy…unprepared? Tsuki, what is father talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Both of our clans were at war with each other."

"What, no way! How is that even possible?!" _He never knew?_

"I'm not sure myself, but it's been that way since the very beginning."

àß

"I knew we shouldn't have stayed late to practice shuriken throwing." Sasuke complained as we raced back home with the full moon shining above us.

"They are going to kill us!" I replied as we rounded the corner to the entrance of the compound. I suddenly bumped into Sasuke as he came to an abrupt stop. "Hey, why'd you—?"

"It's nothing…I just thought I saw something up there." he said referring to the telephone pole. I moved from behind him and was confronted with a horrific sight. _No!_

"S-Sasuke, look!" He turned his gaze where I was pointing and gasped when he saw the bloody bodies that laid in our wake.

"I'm going to find mother and father."

"I'll go see if there are any survivors." I ran into the nearest house and did a complete search, but there was no luck. Each house I investigated was the same; blood splattered across the floor, the walls, and doors. Some of their eyes were still open with a shocked expression frozen on their face. _Why is this happening again? Who could have done something like this?!_ I collapsed at the front door of the fourth house and started crying.

"Such a frail little girl." I turned around to see Itachi dressed in his Anbu uniform. I looked into his eyes and noticed that he activated his sharingan.

"Itachi, what is going on? Why are all these people—?" I felt a sting on my arm and noticed it was bleeding.

* * *

_"Everyone treats you like a princess, but you're just a little brat!" Hikari says and a sudden sting is on my right arm as a shuriken grazed it._

* * *

"What's the matter, is the so called Chosen One scared?" Itachi questioned. He took a step forward and I ran as fast as I could, but I suddenly felt his arms wrap around me.

"Let go of me!" I screamed and struggled to get out his grasp.

"Now I'm going to do the one thing your sister couldn't." He whispered and pushed me to the ground. I turned to see him take his sword out, and he pointed it towards my heart.

* * *

_"How could the clan believe in someone that doesn't even know the complete truth? It's too bad you won't live long enough to find out." _

* * *

"NO!" I felt dizzy as my vision started getting blurry, and I closed my eyes. When I opened them I was sitting in front of the house I was going to search, and I saw Itachi standing a foot away from me. _What just happened…?_

"I see you were able to activate your kekkei genkei, and break free from my genjutsu. It's a shame a talent like this was wasted." Itachi said and walked towards me. "With the sharingan I can see my attacker's next move before they make it, almost like I can see the future. And since I can, I also see your death!" I punched him in the jaw and ran away. I grabbed a handful of shurikens and kunais that I saw and threw them at Itachi. He quickly and easily dodged them, and I weaved the hand signs for a jutsu. Ice sickles shot up and headed straight for Itachi, but he blocked it with one of his fireballs. I continued running and a burning sensation started traveling up my left arm as I stood in-between two houses, trying to hide. My eyes began to burn and I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks, but when I wiped them away I noticed that blood stained my hands. A figure suddenly appeared before me and they grabbed me by the neck and lift me off the ground.

"You're not getting away this time." Itachi said and slammed me into the wall. "You're completely helpless, so what're going to do now?"

* * *

_"You're hopeless." Hikari says and tosses me to the ground._ _She walked away and didn't even look back once. Her laugh echoed through my mind as I laid there. _

* * *

"I'll kill you!" I shouted and felt energy between my chest and mouth. I took a deep breath and exhaled a roaring fire with it. Itachi instantly let go and the burning feeling in my arm and eyes vanished. He disappeared in a puff of smoke and I moved from between the buildings. _Shot, he used a shadow clone!_ My feet were swept from under me and I saw Itachi raise his sword. I rolled away before it could strike me, and I swiftly kicked his feet from under him. I grabbed a stray kunai and went to stab him, but he quickly caught my wrist and flipped over to pin me to the ground. When doing so he slammed my wrist into the pavement and I let go of the weapon. _It's all over…I'm done for. _

"It seems that I've underestimated a frail girl like you." Itachi said and stood up. "You have the strength that I was looking for, and because of that fact I'm letting you live, but there's no point for you to stay in this village any longer. You have nothing to live for."

"I thought I could trust you, but I see it was just an act. All I have now is Sasuke."

"Correction, you _had_ Sasuke."

**A/N**: how do you delete account...


	13. Epilogue

_No, no, no!_ "Lies! Lies! It's all lies!" I shouted and covered my ears. _It just has to be, Sasuke can't be dead! He just can't!_

"Think what you want, but it's the truth. He was too weak like the rest of this clan was. The other villagers wouldn't want a sad and pathetic orphan in their home. Face it, you're all alone. The next time I see you, you should be able to look me in the eyes, ready to kill." Itachi said. I grabbed the kunai I dropped and flung it at him. It pierced him in the throat, and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

àß

I came to the entrance of my compound and made my way home. I walked into the house and went to my room to find my backpack. I started stuffing as many clothes as I could, along with the money I had stashed away into a coin purse. I grabbed my waist pouch and filled it with weapons and scrolls that I thought I would need. _Why do all the people I want to protect and care about vanish before I could do anything? _I collapsed on the ground and cried my eyes out. _He left before I got tell him…how much he truly meant to me._

* * *

_"Please Tsuki?" Sasuke asked using that voice he _knew_ I'd do whatever it said. I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders as that voice whispered in my ear, "I need you." I felt a blush creep across my cheeks and a slight shiver went up my spine._

_"Fine." I reply giving in. _

_"Thanks." he said smiling at his little win._

_"Why are you hanging out with her, you know it's forbidden." Sakura said making me stop in my tracks._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Don't you know about her clan? It's dangerous to be around her! She is—." _

_"That's enough! Tsuki is my friend and no matter what, I'll stick by her side." he said assertively._

_"I'm fine." He looked at me and I could tell he was worried. "Really, I'm alright. There's no need for you to worry about me." I said trying to reassure him._

_"I know but I don't like it when my friends are hurt, I just can't stand it. I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you get better, and that when I get stronger I'll protect you. You mean everything to me, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."_

* * *

_But it seems that I've lost _you_..._ I gathered my things and slowly made my way to the front door.

* * *

_"Tsuki, there is someone here to see you!" my mother called out. I headed downstairs and peeked around the corner. I smiled when I saw the familiar red and white fan on the person's back. I slowly and quietly sneaked up behind them and pounced on my target. _

_"Sasuke!" I yelled as I wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug from behind, and his whole body jolted by my surprise attack. "What brings you here?" I asked and giggled._

* * *

I grabbed a kunai from my pouch and carved the Uchiha symbol into the wall along with Sasuke's name, and closed the door behind me. The sun was peeking above the treetops when I came to the giant green gate at the beginning of the village. _Konaha's doors may always be open, but starting today, mine has closed and the next time I see him…I _will _be ready to kill._

**A/N:** This is the end people I hoped you liked it! Make sure to stay tuned because there might just be more to this story


End file.
